Mood Swings
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Raven finds out she's pregnant.She disappears.How do the Titans react?One of them is the father.What happens when the team meets a certain pair of twins and their mother about 5 years later?Only chaos can
1. Congratulations

Hey everyone, if you've been reading my other TT fic, then if you saw in chap 4 my review replies I gave a little description, hope you enjoy…heh…

Disclaimer: Do not own, do not sue

Chapter 1: Congratulations Should be Kept for Joyous Occasions

Raven sat on her bed. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. It wasn't possible. It had been a complete mistake. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to.

She hadn't been feeling well, knowing something was wrong with her. She didn't understand it, but she had to know. She was normally calm and placid, but her insides now were jumpy and her senses were telling her something was different.

It was during the Titans most recent mission when she had had to admit that something was wrong. She had tried to use her powers to lift hit the target, but she had ended up hitting a bus. She had almost gotten her friends hurt, and that's when she knew she'd have to find out what was wrong with her.

The short black haired girl was afraid to admit that she was going to see a doctor. Her eyes had shadows under them from the constant worry she had been under since the mission the day before. To her disgust, she was wearing normal clothes that would label her apart of the crowd so that no one who knew her would see her. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved dark green sweater. She'd planned to leave when the Titans were all eating breakfast. She'd left a note on her door that she'd be back soon and not to worry, and with that she had flown from the tower and appeared on the street, walking with the normal, everyday humans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took her a full half hour to reach the doctor's office by taxi, and she was annoyed by all the people around her. Her mind was a chaotic mess as she thought of what might be wrong, and if nothing at all was wrong, and it was just her emotions.

The dark haired sixteen year old was sitting in the lobby chair staring blankly at a wall when the cheery nurse called her name and escorted her into a room with a cushioned medical examining table. She told her to sit down and that the doctor would be there momentarily.

Raven hadn't needed to wait long, for about thirty seconds after the nurse left, a tall, black haired woman walked in, announcing herself as Dr. Teresa Frasier.

"Hi, you must be Raven." She said flipping through the girl's file. "So, can you tell me why you're here?" she asked looking at her.

"I'm not feeling well, and I've never not felt good. I'm usually healthy." She said trying to find the words.

"Let's see…" Dr. Frasier said taking a wooden popsicle type stick ((no idea what it's called, and to think my mother works in a doctor's office…heh.)) and asking her to open her mouth. Raven complied and stuck out her tongue. "Well nothing wrong there." She then took a thermometer and placed it in her ear. A split second later, it read that her temperature was normal.

Raven sighed deeply as the doctor scribbled some notes down then took her blood pressure.

"Everything seems fine. Can you tell me specifically what's been bothering you?" she asked looking up from the file.

"Well, I've been feeling sick, like nauseous lately, and the other morning I threw up. I just don't know. This has never happened to me before." Raven said, her palms sweaty. She hated doctors.

"Hmmm….I'd like to run a few tests. It should only take a little while." Dr. Frasier said giving her a reassuring smile. She called in the nurse and whispered a few things to her, and then the nurse escorted her out of that room and into another one, and occupied her time for the next two hours performing several tests.

"Alright." Dr. Frasier said coming in a few minutes after the nurse exited once again. "Well, the tests are being analyzed. I'd like you to come back tomorrow if it's okay. I'll have the results then." Raven could only nod, and then left, still nervous and a little scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven returned to the Tower, to find everyone in the living room, either watching Cyborg and BeastBoy playing a video game or watching a movie. Terra was the first to notice her.

"Hey Rae, where ya been?" she said following her into the kitchen. She got herself a can of soda from the fridge while Raven got herself some tea.

"Just doing some things." Raven said, ending the conversation there. The two weren't close, then again, they weren't enemies either. Terra knew when Raven didn't want to talk, and Raven knew when Terra didn't want to talk. It was a mutual understanding between the two.

"I'll be gone again tomorrow if you could cover me, I'd be grateful." Raven said taking a sip of her hot tea.

"Sure, no problemo. You just have to tell me when you feel up to it." The blonde said exiting the kitchen, leaving Raven alone to sigh to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Raven nearly jumped when she heard the voice. Two light bulbs somewhere nearby broke. She turned to see Robin walking towards her.

She had been on her way to her room to meditate, and had been deep in thought, not sensing him at all.

"Yes?" she asked in a cold monotone voice.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." He said sheepishly.

"I'm fine. I've got to go meditate. Goodbye." She said icily, and with that turned on her heel and went into her room, not being disturbed until she woke the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's dreams had been plagued all through the night. She couldn't remember what her dreams had been about, but the circles under her eyes told her she hadn't gotten much sleep. She woke up around seven, and took a shower. Getting dressed, she left the tower around eight, and made her way the same to the doctor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't have to wait long as she was escorted into the doctor's office and asked to sit on the table. She was getting tired of waiting though. It had been fifteen minutes and still Dr. Frasier hadn't come. She lay down on the table and relaxed slightly. She hoped the results of the tests were okay, though she had the feeling they would be more than she bargained for.

She was jolted from her reverie when the door opened and Dr. Frasier entered, the same nurse from the day before with her. Dr. Frasier smiled at her as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table.

"How are you?" she asked putting the file on the small table next to the table.

"Fine." Raven replied, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans nervously.

"We got the results back." She said looking at the girl with a reassuring smile.

"And?" raven prompted anxiously. Her mind was a whirl, and her heart was beating faster. She had to know what was causing her so much trouble and wrecking her powers.

"Well, you were right in the fact that something is different." She said flipping through a few pages of the girl's file, the nurse standing quietly behind her and organizing some of the things on the long row of cabinets.

"Yes, and…" Raven said, her eyes looking anxious and pleading.

"I don't really know how to tell you, so I'll just say it." The doctor said looking at the anxious teenager.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Dr. Frasier said smiling encouragingly at the girl.

"Wha…what?" was all Raven could say. So many thoughts filled her mind. One being the only way she could have gotten pregnant. It had been an accident. No one had wanted it to happen in the first place. It was his entire fault. Her powers were haywire because of this? She couldn't take all the thoughts that were running through her head. All she could do was fall back onto the table, her world going black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh, don't kill me sorry if I don't know very much on the subject…if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them, honestly. Um, it's going to get very interesting, especially when the stork drops off the free gift with purchase. Hope you enjoyed, more to come if you liked this chapter. It'll be RxR eventually…maybe some other pairings too. TTYL!

----------------------------

Raven: Thanks…

Robin: What did I do?

Cyborg: Cheese….

BeastBoy: Huh??

Cyborg: CHEESE!!!

Robin: What the hell does cheese have to do with anything!?!?!?!

Cy: I dunno, I just like saying it.

Raven: (glares) You're a bunch of asses

Terra & Star: (nods)

Boys: Uh uh!!!

Raven: Will you all shut up…you guys ain't the ones who are pregnant

BeastBoy: (whispers) If we thought she was bad before, wait until she gets mood swings!

Everyone: (Starts backing away from the glaring Raven slowly)

Raven: You think you're going somewhere daddy?

Everyone: (runs and hides)

-------------------------

I know, I'm just plain weird

-DHM-


	2. Dream World

You guys are getting pretty close on your reviews, but me being the dark hearted evil person I am, I still won't announce who the father is completely. But if you all must know who the pairings are: BeastBoy & Terra Robin & StarFire Cyborg & I Have No Idea. lol. Maybe I'll get Cy a girlfriend in some other chapter. lol.

Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta say it? You guys have thick heads!

Chapter 2: Dream World

The first thing Raven was aware of before she opened her eyes was the cool, wet cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes, blinking against the light above her. She noticed she was still on the examining table. She sat up carefully and held the wet cloth in her hand. She noticed that the Dr. Frasier was still there, but the nurse had gone. Then it hit her. She was pregnant.

"Oh god…" she muttered as she closed her eyes and reopened them. "I'm going to kill that asshole." She said angrily, but the anger vanished and all she could do was sigh.

"Well, you're only a teenager if I'm not mistaken." Dr. Frasier said coming and sitting next to her on the table. "There are lots of options you know, for young mothers. What about your parents?"

"My parents?" Raven wanted to laugh at that thought. "You couldn't trust my father if the world was ending, then again, he'd most likely be responsible." She muttered fingering the wet cloth. "Can I tell ask you something?" she said staring at her hands.

"Of course." Dr. Frasier said giving her a warm smile.

"Well, you've heard of the Teen Titans right?" she asked continuing to fidget with the cloth. She had to tell her, there was no one else. She'd just thought of the only plan that she had, she had no options.

"Yes of course. You're one of them aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Raven muttered, her entire demeanor changing.

"I thought so. Are you worried that the baby might have complications or something like that?" she asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so; it's just that one of them is the father. The whole thing was an accident, I have no idea how it even happened." She sighed; her mental stress was sky rocketing by the second. "I can't tell him, because he's with my best friend, and the whole thing would get out of hand."

"Yes, I know what you mean. So to sum it all up, you slept with your best friend's boyfriend?"

"I guess so." Was all she could say. "If I stick around, they're bound to notice I'm getting well…" She didn't want to say it, but she continued on when Dr. Frasier nodded in understanding. "So, I'm gonna kind of need your help." Raven said with a deep and heavy sigh.

"What do you need?" Dr. Frasier asked warmly.

"I was wondering if you knew of a city elsewhere that isn't too high on crime and such. I don't want them to find me, but I'm going to also need to have a doctor I can trust. I know it's a lot to ask, but…" Raven wanted to cry, to laugh at the irony of the whole mess that she had gotten into.

"Well, there's a city about thirty miles south of Jump City. I have an office there as well. You're a good kid Raven, and you shouldn't have to go through this with someone who doesn't understand." She replied smiling and rubbed her back reassuringly as if she was a child that was in tears over spilled ice cream.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as she sighed deeply and looked at the doctor. "Thank you so much."

"It's really no problem." The doctor said and stood. She took out her pen and scribbled a few notes down on a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number, and the address of my apartment in High City. You can stay there as long as you'd like. I'll probably in High City in about two weeks, just got to find a friend to run this part of my business here. The key to the apartment is under my neighbor's doormat." She said handing her the piece of paper. Depending on when you want to leave, there are several trains and bus's that run to High City."

"Thank you. I think I'll probably leave tomorrow. I don't think I could stand being at the tower any longer than I have to now." She said quietly.

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you in two weeks. You can call me anytime." She said, "And by the way, you can call me Teresa."

"Thanks,…Teresa." With that Raven stood from the table a bit shakily and walked from the room. She thought it best to fly home, and be there quickly.

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------

Raven entered the tower and sighed to herself, knowing it would be hard to leave her friend's, but it would be even harder to tell them the truth. She could here BeastBoy and Cyborg arguing upstairs and smiled slightly. She'd miss Cyborg. He was like an older, protective brother, and she'd miss him greatly.

Making her way upstairs, she caught sight of Terra as she passed the living room. The girl nodded, knowing that Raven wanted to speak with her from the calm, almost plastered on look that kept her from breaking down emotionally and physically.

Making an excuse, Terra left the rest of the Titans and followed Raven to her room. The girls were more or less friends, if that's what you wanted to call it when it came to understanding eachother.

"Spill." Terra said flopping down onto Raven's bed. She watched as the dark haired girl sat down next to her and closed her eyes leaning against the wall behind her bed.

"Terra, before I say anything and tell you what I'm going to do, you have to promise not to tell anyone anything that I don't tell you to say." Raven said. She had taken on a look of pure death if Terra didn't comply with her wishes.

"I promise, I know you'll kill me if I don't anyways." She said smiling.

"Terra, for the last two days I've been going to a doctor. She took some tests, and the results came back today." She had to stop, she was afraid to say it. "Terra I'm pregnant." She said after a few moments silence.

Terra's face changed completely. At first she was trying to grasp what her friend had just said, then it was a look of happiness and congratulations.

"Wow! Congratulations. I had no idea. Who's the father? Do I know him? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" she would have kept on asking questions if Raven hadn't held up a hand and looked at her telling her to shut up.

"First of all, it's too early to tell the gender. You do know the father, it's just that I can't tell you yet. Just know that it was a complete accident." Raven said with a sigh then continued. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I won't be coming back. I'm going to High City which is south of Jump City. I'm going to be staying with a friend. I'm sure I can get a job and my own apartment and everything, maybe do a little crime busting on the side. I just need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone where I am and that I'm pregnant. Just tell them it's a personal issue and I'm sorry." She looked sad as she said these words, but knew she'd be leaving in less than twenty four hours.

"I promise." She said. "I'll let your get some rest and pack." She said, climbing from the bed and heading towards the door. "You always were a strong person Raven, just don't let that get in the way of asking for help." With that she left, probably never seeing Raven again.

-----------------------------------------------

After Terra had left, Raven set to work packing. The last thing she did before going to bed was writing notes to her friends. She had to say good bye and sorry to them all, but she just couldn't do it in person. She knew this was the best way to keep her friends from getting hurt and being hurt by her own stupidity.

When she finished the letters, she turned off her light and went to sleep, forgetting, in her own dream world, that life would always be fun and happy with the Titans.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, while everyone was still asleep, Raven took the letters she had written the night before and slipped each under a friend's door. Having finished, she got herself a cup of tea from the kitchen and called a taxi.

When the taxi arrived, she put all of her belongings in the trunk, and got inside and told the driver to take her to the train station.

-----------------------------------------------

It was around seven o'clock that morning when all of the Titans finally awoke, each noticing the piece of paper slipped under their doors. Each of them picked it up and began to read, questions buzzing through their heads at the unbelievable turn of events.

BeastBoy's Letter

_Dear BeastBoy,_

_I know we haven't always been the best of friend's, but I'm pretty sure that we would atleast consider ourselves thus. I'm writing this to let you know that I am leaving the Titans. It's not anyone's fault, it is an act of my own stupidity. I hope that you and the others can forgive me, and please don't try to find me. Terra is a good friend, and you two were meant for eachother, so please don't argue anymore and keep an eye on everyone for me._

_Your friend,_

_Raven_

Cyborg's Letter

_Dear Cy,_

_I'm sure you are probably wondering why I'm doing these things. It's my own fault really. It is a personal problem and I hope you can forgive me for seeking the only way possible to deal with it. You've always been like a brother to me, and I hope you will make sure everyone stays safe for me. Make sure that no one looks for me. I'm begging you. Please don't follow or look for me. I hope you and the others forgive me for my stupidity._

_Yours truly,_

_Raven_

Robin's Letter

_Dear Robin,_

_I know things between us have changed in recently, but as a leader, I think you'd understand the reason I am leaving if you knew. I can only ask you not to follow me. You being the leader, you'll want to know why, but all I can tell you is that I'm sorry. I am leaving and I will probably never see any of you again, so please forgive me._

_Eternally sorry,_

_Raven_

StarFire's Letter

_Dear Star,_

_You've always been a good friend to me. I know you won't understand why I am leaving, but please find it in your heart to forgive me. You were always the nicest to me, and I thank you for all your kindness. You and Robin are good for eachother, and I know you both care for one another, so please keep him from coming after me. You and I both know he will try to find out why I have done this, but please just tell him to leave me be. Thank you so much for all you've done for me, and I hope you will forgive me for more than you'll ever know._

_Grateful of your friendship,_

_Raven_

Terra's Letter

_Dear Terra,_

_Please don't tell anyone what I told you last night. I'll try to stay in contact with you, but if I don't, please just keep everyone safe. I know you've probably been wondering who it was that made me leave due to my current…if you want to call it, condition. Well, I feel in my heart the guilt for betraying the person who's been the kindest to me. I hope she and you will understand why I must do this. I suppose by now you've figured out to whom I am referring. Please know that it was a complete accident and I never meant for any of this to happen. Thank you so much for all you've done for me and helped me do. As I said I'll try to stay in contact, just don't tell anyone anything about me, and try to discourage any attempts, especially by Robin to find me._

_Thankful till the end,_

_Raven_

-------------------------------------------

All of the Titans were shocked at this. They had no idea what was going on. All that is, except for Terra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, how'd you all like this chap? Well, I'd make it longer but I'm in the mood for popcorn. I'll be updating my other TT when I find the time, which will most likely be tomorrow. Anyways, thanks for the latest reviews.

Review Replies:

When I refer to RxR, atleast I hope it shows up that way, I'm talking about rae x rob pairing…as in most of my fics eventually….hope you enjoyed.

Thanks so much for the reviews, ttyl!

Raven: (smacks BeastBoy)

BeastBoy: Oww! What did I do?!?!

Raven: You stole my bag!

BeastBoy: Uh uh(points to Cyborg) He did it!

Cyborg: Don't go blammin' me for your stupid mistakes.

Robin: Will you three knock it out

StarFire: Let us partake in the pastime of eating of popcorn.

Terra: not now Star

StarFire: But why not now?(has confused look0

Raven: Because I'm too busy killing BeastBoy....

BeastBoy: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (watches BeastBoy fly into air and be held upside down. Missing bag falls from pcoket)

BeastBoy: I...uh...wonder where that came from.....

Raven: (glares evilly and throws him into a shark infested tank) That should take care of that...Now who's up for some popcorn?

StarFire: (raises hand enthusiastically) Friend Raven, I would love to partake in the popping of corn ritual.

Raven: Yes, let's go pop the corn.

--------------------

Thinking of devious deeds

-DHM-


	3. Penthouse

Hey, I hope you guy's like this chapter...I'm doing it while being yelled at by my friend because I didn't do accurate board descriptions on her rp site... sheesh....anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Penthouse

"Why would Friend Raven leave us?" StarFire asked as she sat on the couch, a lost look on her face.

"Maybe it's a personal matter." Terra said suggestively. The last thing she needed right now is for someone to think she knew more than the others. She'd never stopped getting harassed if they knew she knew more than they did.

"I don't know, but I have to find out why." Robin said looking deep in thought.

"No!" Terra shouted a little too hastily, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "She didn't want us to follow her remember?" she asked sheepishly.

"I don't care. She's a member of this team, and she will quit like one." Robin glared at her as if daring her to challenge him.

"But what if Friend Raven went home?" StarFire suggested, knowing that Raven had asked her to keep him from finding her even though she knew not of the reason.

"I don't know Star." Robin said as he paced infront of the group.

"Geez Rae, why'd you have to go and do this?" Cyborg asked himself as he settled back onto the couch more.

"Who knows," Terra said stretching, "Maybe she'll come back." She knew the idea was far, far away from ever happening, though she was glad that Raven would try to stay in contact with her.

For the rest of the morning the Titans argued about what to do and whether or not to go after her. They finally went their separate ways at around lunch time, deciding to give her a couple of weeks and if she didn't return by then to discuss it some more.

* * *

Raven arrived in High City at around five o'clock that afternoon. She was tired from her trip so she called for a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the address given to her by Teresa.

Walking up the steps and into the complex, she was surprised to see how large, and five star hotely it looked. She asked the man at the front desk where the room was, and he told her it was on the ninth floor, which was also the top.

When she got into the elevator, she noticed how professional the place was, and she felt a bit out of place with her cape and leotard.

"Oh well." She muttered when the elevator rang three times and the doors opened. She was in the penthouse.

"Well, so much for a measly little apartment." Raven muttered setting down her bags by the door. "Nice place. No wonder she won't mind me living here. There's like five separate rooms." Raven began to explore the rooms, and decided on a quaint, not so cheerful one near the living room.

Bringing in her bags she began to unpack the few belonging's she had that were not of the same uniform she was in currently. After putting the three pairs of jeans and four shirts away she went into the kitchen and began making herself some tea, enjoying the eerie quiet of the spacious room.

Going into the living room, she noticed and envelope op the glass coffee table and took it as she sat down on the comfortable, cream colored couch. On the front of the envelope, her name was written in a clean precise hand.

"Hmmm." She thought to herself, wondering what it was. She began to open it as she set her tea down and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She began to read and skimmed down its contents.

_"Dear Raven. I thought that you might need some money until I get there. Don't be afraid to spend it on clothes, food, or baby things. I'll call you in a few days to see how you've settled in. You can choose any of the rooms, and the bellboy Eric will be sure to get you anything you need. If you need me for anything or have any questions don't hesitate to call. Enclosed, is what I think will sustain you for about a week maybe less. If you need more let me know and I'll wire it over. I bet you're surprised at my 'apartment'. Oh well, have fun and I'll talk to you soon._

_Teresa"_

"Thanks Teresa." Raven said, putting down the note and looking into the envelope. She was surprised when she pulled out a wad of cash and quickly counted it.

"What the hell? Just the week? This could last a month." Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she counted a total of $3,500. "I guess I'll go shopping tomorrow then. I'm too tired now." She said with a sigh and leaned back onto the comfy sofa. She placed a hand over her stomach and looked at it. "Well little one, I guess it's just us now." She yawned as she stood and went back into the bedroom where she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Raven went shopping. She was unsure of what to buy, so in the end all she did was buy some food and a lot of tea. In the coming months she knew she was going to be drinking a lot of tea.

A few days after her arrival, Teresa called as planned and told her she'd be there in three days, sooner than either had expected. Raven made sure Teresa's home was clean for when she arrived back, not knowing how long she'd be able to stay there, she wanted to make a good impression none the less.

* * *

When Teresa finally got there early Friday morning, she was happy to see Raven had been doing alright.

"How are you?" Teresa said stepping through the door and motioning the bellboy to take her stuff into her room.

"Alright, thanks to you." She said with a sigh. "What's the news from Jump City?" She asked a little afraid to know what had been going on in her absence.

"Not many people have seen the Titans recently. I'm sure they're really hurt about you leaving, but I can understand why you left." The older woman said comfortingly. "Anyways, how about I go get changed, and then we go shopping. If you'd like to, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay with me. You've taken really good care of the place, and I don't know when I'll ever have to leave on short notice. We have plenty of rooms so you can pick one for a nursery."

Raven didn't know what to say. She was being so nice to a total stranger. All she could do though was nod and start crying. Teresa brought Raven into a hug, knowing how tough it must be on her.

"I don't think I told you, but I've been in your shoes." Teresa said as Raven pulled away and the two sat down on the couch as the bellboy left.

"So that's why you're helping me?" Raven asked as she wiped her face with her hand.

"Not only that, but you're a good person, and I think you'll make a great mother. Anyways, I was a year older than you, seventeen, and I got pregnant. It was an accident and a stupid mistake. I had the baby, but I put him up for adoption. It was the stupidest thing I ever did. I'd do anything now to change what I did and would have kept my baby. I want to help you through this." Teresa gave her a warm smile, and Raven hugged her again.

"Thank you so much." Raven said. She had no idea why she was so open to this woman. Was it because she went through what she was going through? Or was it because she had done so many nice things for a person she had only met twice?

"Alright, let me go change and then we'll go baby shopping. I don't know what's more fun, having a baby of your own, or going shopping for one and picking out cute outfits." Both of them laughed and then both went to go change.

When Raven emerged, she was wearing a pear of dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a denim jacket matching her jeans. She had felt odd ever since she had given up her leotard and cape, even though she wasn't defenseless, she felt like she was walking infront of a million people who had weapons and all she had was a kitten. She sat on the couch and waited for Teresa, who came out about a minute after she did.

Raven had guessed that the woman was maybe in her thirties, but she looked much younger than that. Teresa had on a pair of jeans much like Raven's, and a low cut shirt that showed just a bit of midriff. She also had a jacket on, although Raven could not tell what type of material it was.

"Ready?" Teresa asked grabbing her purse, and when she received a nod from Raven the two headed down stairs to call a taxi. Teresa knew exactly where she was going, and they were soon walking into the local mall, Teresa already eyeing baby stores.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Raven groaned as Teresa grabbed her arm and began dragging her into the nearest store.

* * *

They must have spent four hours picking out a crib and stroller along with a bunch of stuffed animals. They had sat down to eat lunch and debate what the theme should be for the room.

Teresa was dead set on the new and upcoming Care Bears. When she had suggested it, Raven had almost had a full out heart attack. Raven was more for a moon and stars type theme. Teresa finally decided they should wait a few months until they knew the gender of the baby.

In all before they left, the two women had purchased a wooded crib, a stroller, a playpen, and a few stuffed animals. It had taken them six hours total to get those few things, although Raven mostly spent the time trying to keep her sanity.

* * *

When the two women finally got back to the 'apartment' it was almost seven o'clock. Teresa left Raven to pick out a room for the nursery as she went to bed, claiming her trip had exhausted her.

Raven decided she'd try to put together the crib, thinking to herself that it wouldn't be that hard. She was wrong as usual.

Raven sat on the floor in the decently sized room next to hers. The sky outside the window was already getting dark, and her visible frustration was evident on her annoyed face. She held a screw driver in one hand, the screw in the other, and the wood pieces she was trying to connect were between her legs.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" she shouted angrily and through the screwdriver onto the ground. The damned screw refused to go into the hole provided, and it had no idea how pissed off the pale teenager was.

"You wanna play that way? Fine, we'll play that way." She muttered angrily as she stood up. Her dark powers enveloped the crib pieces and the screws. In a few short moments all the pieces flew together and the screws wound in tightly.

Grinning madly she watched as it set itself down against the wall. "Don't ever piss me off again." She said with a triumphant voice. Then she started laughing. She had changed so much during the last week or two. It was unbelievable.

"I guess I'll go to bed. Teresa probably wants to do more shopping tomorrow." She said with a groan as she left the baby's room and went into her own. She changed into the only pj's she had and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

Reviews:

Thank you all so much…keep em' coming!

* * *

Raven: You guy's are so stupid

Robin: It's not our fault

BB: Yeah, how are we supposed to know how to do this?

Terra: What'd they do now?

Raven: These dumbasses can't even put a crib together.

Terra: You've gotta be joking. I thought men were good with putting things together?

Raven: Obviously not.

Cy: Lay off girls…it's a hard world and we're gonna do this

Raven and Terra: Sureee……

Robin: Sure we are…

Raven: They're so dumb….

Terra: Well, I wonder if our reviewers have put two and two together yet.

Raven: I dunno….

Terra: Oh come on, have a little faith in them. Think of it this way, they can't be any worse than those guys…

Raven and Terra: (turn to see the guys staring at the screws. BB starts to try and hammer the screws in)

Raven: You're probably right about that.

* * *

Always evil!

-DHM-


	4. Tell Me How the Story Ends

Hey everyone, I'm trying to upload new chappy's for two other fic's, but I keep getting a freaking error, so it'll have to wait. The song, 'She Walked Away' is by Barlow Girl. I have other Barlow Girl music on my new fic Mirror. Awesome group with awesome music. They write all their own songs, so anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any rights to the Barlow Girl's music, so don't even waist your breath.

Chapter 4: Tell Me How the Story Ends

The next morning Raven walked into the living room to find a note on the table. It said that Teresa would be gone until about noon, and not to wait up for her, that she'd meet her at the mall later.

Sighing Raven made herself a cup of tea and sat down infront of her radio. She flipped through the stations trying to find her favorite. Even though it was about eight in the morning she needed to hear something, but what she did not expect was the song that began playing just as she found her favorite station. The song was called 'She Walked Away', and it almost caused Raven to burst into tears.

_She couldn't take one more day_

_Home was more a prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

_A flight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time_

_Now she's driving too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

_And through her tears she laughed_

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me no_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_Not a day goes by_

_For the one's she's left behind_

_They're always asking why_

_And thoughts of her consume their mind_

_God please let her know_

_The love we tried to show_

_We'd promise anything _

_If you'd just bring her home_

_Tell her we love her_

_Tell her she's wanted_

_One more thing God_

_Tell her please come home_

_Please come home_

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how this story ends_

A tear slid down Raven's cheek and she quickly wiped it away as the song ended. She felt like she had deserted her friends, but she had no other choice, or she would have ruined their lives. Raven felt that the song really touched her own life as it was right then and there, she just didn't know how the story would end.

Deciding to pull herself together, she considered the fact that she'd need new clothes. Getting changed, she grabbed the purse that Teresa had bought her the other day and took off towards the mall, walking.

It didn't take her long to reach the mall, having taken care of a few muggers try to beat up a young woman. She didn't do too much because she wanted to keep low for awhile. At least until the other Titans decided not to look for her anymore. She missed them. Some little part of her told her she'd always miss them, but she knew she had no other choice.

Sighing, the dark haired girl began to go into a few stores, finally meeting up with Teresa not long after that.

------ ---------- ---------- --------

It had been nearly three weeks since Raven had left, and the Titans were always depressed. None of them realized how much she really impacted their lives. The one thing that kept running through all of their minds was; what were they going to do without her?

Robin had called the five remaining Titans to a meeting. He didn't know what to do. The entire team had been depressed for three weeks. Even Terra was sad, at least in his opinion.

As the five Titans gathered in the living room, they all sat on the couch, Robin standing and facing them.

"Alright, we need to decide what we're going to do about Raven." Robin stated, trying to keep this from turning into an argument like their last meeting. They hadn't faced any hard villain's recently, this being overly good because Robin doubted they would have been able to do anything anyways with the way everyone was looking at the current moment.

"What's there to decide?" Terra said in a snappy voice. "Raven is gone and she's not coming back. She doesn't want to, and she especially doesn't want us to come after her as we all know." Her eyes narrowed daringly on Robin who only glared back.

"Good Friend Raven said she didn't want us to come after her. Does this mean something of great badness has happened? Or does she not like being a fellow Titan?" Star asked a look of utter sadness on her face.

"I'm sure something just came up that she had to take care of." Cyborg said. He seemed to be the most optimistic out of all of them.

"Dude, she ditched us. Stop acting like it was just a dream. She probably hates our guts." BeastBoy said angrily.

"That's enough!" Robin growled in frustration. He wouldn't let this turn into a bickering fest.

"Let's just let her do what she wants to do!" Terra said angrily standing up. "She has rights, and they let her make her own decisions. Just let her be. If she ever wants to come back, then she'll come back. Otherwise, we'll never see her again. You miss her, we miss her, and I miss her, but that isn't going to change her mind. She's made her choice; now let's let her do what she wants. She probably left because we'd be in her way. We don't know if she'll come back, but we do know that we'll survive, just like she will, so let her be." Terra looked determined and pissed. She had come to stand infront of them, her eyes looking at everyone, daring them to say anything else.

Everyone simply nodded, knowing she was a stubborn as Raven. No wonder they had come to terms with eachother.

"Alright, we'll let her do what she wants." Robin said completely reluctant. He missed Raven, more than he'd ever admit, although he felt guilty for her leaving. Had he done something? Of course not. He hadn't done anything out of the normal. He had a feeling though that he'd see her again, someday.

------- --------- ------------ ----------

It was nearly ten weeks later after the shopping spree when Raven was scheduled to go into the doctor's office. Teresa had told her to come in around noon so that they could have lunch after words.

Raven was now 4 ½ months pregnant and she was starting to notice. She was wearing a somewhat baggy shirt and yoga pants as she sat in the taxi on her way to the doctor's office.

Raven didn't have to wait very long once she got there. Teresa smiled excitedly as she and Raven walked into a cozy room. She was going to find out if her baby was healthy so far. She was beyond nervous, being a young mother posed certain risks, but she was still just as excited.

"Alright, let's see how the baby is." Teresa said as she turned off the lights and had Raven lie down. She lifted her shirt up slightly and put a bunch of gel on her stomach and turned on her ((sorry all, I've been thinking of it all day, and now my mind is blank. I'll probably remember in an hour or so…hehe.)) machines.

Raven looked at the screen. She really didn't know what she was looking at until Teresa began to show her several things.

"Well, there's where the head is…"She moved the little stick thing around for a moment then almost gasped in surprise.

"What?" Raven asked nervously as she looked between the monitor and Teresa's surprised face.

"Well, let's just say we better go get another crib." Teresa said grinning like she herself was having a baby. "You're going to have twins."

Raven's eyes widened and she almost passed out as all she could do was stare at Teresa as if she had two heads.

"Wh...What…did you just…say?" She stuttered looking at the monitor disbelievingly.

"You're going to have two babies." Teresa said happily.

"Holy shit, how the hell did this happen? That damn bastard. When I get my hands on him…" Raven began ranting about how she was going to kill the father.

"Now, now, I've never heard you sware so much. Why don't you just be glad and excited?" Teresa suggested.

Raven sighed in exasperation. She couldn't have anyways. She had always cared for the father, but she was never going to admit it. She would have sacrificed herself to save him if ever the time came, but she prayed it never would.

"When will we know if they're boys or girls?" She asked nervously.

"We'll have you come back in another five weeks so that we can make sure everything is going alright." Teresa said smiling ecstatically.

"Alright." Raven said pushing up from the table and using a paper towel to clean the gel from her stomach.

"I can probably take the rest of the day off." Teresa offered as they exited the room. "We can go shopping. Have Visa, will buy." She joked.

"No, I'm going to go home and take a nap." Raven said quickly, getting out of the shopping spree was priority number one right now.

"Alright, I'll bring home Chinese tonight." Teresa said as the dark haired girl left the office and went back to the apartment.

----------- ---------- --------- ----------

Terra had been sitting on the roof watching the sunset when her cell phone rang. She sighed as she answered it, but was completely surprised to who it was.

"Raven?!?" She shouted into the receiver, and then quieted down, knowing how tense the Titans were recently.

"Hey, I told you I'd keep in contact." She tried joking.

"What's up? How are you? The baby?" She said throwing out a bunch of questions.

"I'm good. I just got back from a doctor's appointment. I'm good, so are the babies." She said with a sigh.

"That's good. Wait, what did you just say." Terra asked replaying the babies part over in her mind.

"I'm having twins." Raven muttered into the phone.

"You're joking right?" Terra asked in disbelief.

"Does it sound like I am?" Raven said a bit annoyed.

"Wow…." Terra said still in disbelief.

"How is everyone? I heard a song a few weeks ago, and it reminded me of you guys." Raven said, her voice faltering for a brief moment.

"We just had a meeting. I finally got everyone to get off your trail. Robin's really upset. Star thinks you hate her, as does BeastBoy and whatever you said to Cy made him way to optimistic." She muttered a bit annoyed at Cy's perky personality.

"Thanks." Raven said as she sat down on the couch and leaned on a cushion.

"So um, I have a theory, I just wanted you to confirm it." Terra said after a momentary silence.

"Yes?" Raven asked stretching while she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Who's the father?" Terra asked suddenly.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now." Raven said dully into the mouth piece.

"No, but I have a guess." She said excitedly. "Is it Cyborg?"

"No."

"BeastBoy?"

"No."

"Robin?"

Raven remained silent. She had no wish to say it completely out loud. She couldn't admit it; she was too embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I knew it!" Terra shrieked, causing Raven to thrust the phone from her ear, and return it after she had quieted down.

"So what happened? Why did you, you know…?" Terra asked.

"He was drunk. So was I. I seem to be the only one who remembers it though." Raven replied with a heavy sigh.

"Drunk? I've never even seen you drink, let alone out fearless leader." She started laughing.

"Shut up. Robin and I went to a club and got drunk. That's all. It was an accident. He's with Star. Always has been, and always will be." Raven said a bit agitatedly. "I got to go. The doctor who I'm staying with is bringing home Chinese and she should be here any minute. I'll call you again in a few weeks when I find out if it's a boy or girl, or either." Raven said.

"Bye." Terra said.

"By…"Raven was about to finish when Terra shouted a quick 'Wait!'.

"We miss you Raven." She said quickly then hung up.

Raven stared at the beeping phone. "I miss you guy's too."

Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. Finally finished. Time to go pig-out on popcorn. Keep the reviews coming.

P.S. I updated two other fics, one is a Hellsing so if you've been reading it, rejoice…even though the new Hellsing chap sucks big time.

Raven: You are such morons.

BB: We know…

Raven: As I said, utter morons…

Terra: What's up?

Raven: My body weight…

BB: (Cracks up laughing)

Raven: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

BB: No….shit!!!!!(Starts running as is chased by dark energy hand)

---- -------- -------

Eternally dark…

-DHM-


	5. The Wren and the Blue Jay

Hehehehe, you are gonna enjoy this chapter. Don't kill me for making the couple of parts short. It's already five pages….enjoy, especially since I am loosing valuable sleeping time…it's 12:47 a.m. and I gotta get up in about five hours, so enjoy it, at least one of us will….

Chapter 5: The Wren and the Blue Jay

Raven sighed as she sat down at the small outdoor table. It had a large umbrella for shade, and she sipped her soda lazily. She was now eight months pregnant, and she felt it. Her stomach had grown, and she needed help to put on her shoes now because she couldn't see her own feet. Teresa had been a wonderful example of what an expecting grandmother would be, and Raven had learned to see the generous woman as family.

"So then," Teresa said coming to sit down across from the very pregnant Raven, two hotdogs in hand. "Have you picked out names yet?" she said handing an unusually topped hot dog to Raven.

Raven had gotten unusual cravings recently, and the current consisted of peanut butter and ketchup on her hot dog. Teresa was obviously disgusted in the mixture but didn't say anything as they ate in silence for a few moments. "I don't really know." Raven stated as she was lost in thought. "I was considering naming the girl Ren. I was also thinking about Jay for the boy, but I don't know. I've never been a mother before. I've never even known my own." She sighed. The two of them had been preparing the nursery for the past four weeks, making one side lavender, and the other blue. It was a weird mix, but what else could they do.

"I think those are perfect names." Teresa said smiling reassuringly.

"I hope so. Only one more month until we no longer have any time alone." Raven said with a sigh.

"We?" Teresa asked jokingly.

"Well, you don't honestly think that you'll have a decent night's sleep when there's one me and two of them?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're right about that." Teresa said, and they both started laughing.

Raven had truly opened up in the time that she had been living with Teresa, which was about six or seven months now. She had become a 'brighter' person, and she had also learned what was going to happen when the 'stork' dropped off the two bundles of 'joy'.

"Oh well, all we have left to do is go get that lamp for Jay's side of the room." Raven said with a heavy sigh when she felt Jay, the more rambunctious of the two, kick. "He's going to be a handful." Raven stated as she stood and put a hand on her stomach, Teresa standing as well.

"Boys always are." She said with a smile and the two went off to do their last minute baby shopping.

------- ------------- --------------- ----------- --------------------------------- ---------------

Another month passed, and Raven finally went into labor. After four hours and twenty three minutes she gave birth to Jay and Ren.

------- ----------- ------------ ---------- ---------------------- -------------------- ----------------

It had been a month since Teresa and Raven had brought the two, perfectly healthy babies home. Ren's side of the room was a soft lavender color, and Jay's side was a soft baby blue. The room was divided pretty evenly, with the cribs facing eachother, and a small table and lamp next to each. There was a rocking chair in the corner, that Teresa had insisted upon buying, and each had a pile of stuffed animals as well.

---------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------- ----------- ------------- -------------- ---

"Hey, I'm home!" Teresa called as she walked through the door, balancing several bags of groceries. She could hear Raven in the nursery trying to calm the crying one month old Ren, who had a good pair of lungs in her.

"I'll be right there!" Raven called as she burped the little girl who she had just finished feeding. "As soon as I can get some quiet." She said in a quieter tone to herself.

Ren had no intention of quieting down on the other hand, and continued to bawl. The little baby was wearing a light pink one piece outfit, while her brother had a matching blue one.

"As long as Jay doesn't…Wonderful!" Raven began to say, but stopped for a moment when Jay began to scream his head off. "This hell will never end. I know a million places I'd rather be instead of listening to this, one of them would be 'home'." She muttered as she shifted Ren to one arm, and then picked up Jay with her other hand and began to rock them gently.

"Here, let me take one." Teresa said coming in. Raven handed her Ren with a look of utter gratefulness written across her face. They finally calmed and quieted the bawling twins and put them to sleep.

"Thank you." Raven said as the two walked out into the living room where Raven dropped onto the couch dramatically. Teresa smiled and went to go put the food away in the kitchen.

"I talked to a friend of mine down at the Pizza Shack. She's willing to give you a job." Teresa said as she put a gallon of milk in the fridge and walked back out into the living room to plop down on the couch next to Raven.

"Sure, but what'll I do with pain and suffering in there?" she asked moving her head in the direction of the babies room.

"Well, Kerry, the owner, has a back room. She lets her kids play in there. She's got a one and two year old." Teresa said taking a piece of chocolate from the box on the table near her.

"That'll be good." Raven said with a sigh. "When can I start?"

"I'll give her a call tomorrow, and you can probably start the day after." Teresa said standing and folding a blanket on the couch.

"Alright. Thanks Teresa." Raven said with a tired sigh and went to her room, to get in a few hours sleep before pain and suffering would wake up again.

------------ --------------- ------------ ------------ ------------- ------------- ----------- -------------

Raven worked at the Pizza Shack for five years. She became the assistant manager, and Ren and Jay were enrolled in the local pre-school and daycare. She didn't face many villains, the simple robber here and there, but High City was practically clean of crime. Raven called Terra whenever she found the time, and read any article about Jump City she could find in the High City Post.

Ren was now a black haired, dark purple/blue eyed girl, who showed signs of having powers similar to her mother's. Jay had the same dark hair and mixed colored eyes that seemed to change upon the twin's moods. He also had similar powers, and both children had learned to hover, making their mother constantly reprimand them when they did it infront of strangers and customers when they were at the Pizza Shack.

---------- ------------ ----------- ----------- ------------ --------------- ----------- -------------- ----

It had been five years since Raven had left the Titans, and every now and then the team was reminded of her, but for the most part they had tried to forget. Terra was the only one who really knew how she was doing. The Titans hadn't changed too much, Terra was with BeastBoy, and they were a normal couple, except Terra would constantly have to argue with him about all the tofu he ate. Cyborg was more in love with his car than ever, and whenever he'd take it to a car show, the girls would flock around him. Robin and StarFire had a semi-relationship. Star would constantly want to do things with Robin and cuddle up, but Robin would make excuses and sometimes even hide from her.

The Titans also had several new enemies. H.I.V.E had gotten new recruits, and several other villains had popped up, but nothing they couldn't handle. The only real threat, was a mysterious new villain who was obsessed with the Titans, and would constantly show up at crime scenes and 'play' with them. They never really got a chance to catch him, because every time they'd try, he'd simply disappear, leaving a cold silence after his maniacal laugh.

His name was AfterShock. He could control the elements, earth, water, fire, and wind. He also had tons of little gadgets that made even Robin's and Cyborg's jaws drop. None of the Titans knew what he wanted with them, but he had shown up three years after Raven had left, making him their stalker for over two years. He'd never really hurt any of them in a fight, just 'play' with them, and Robin was getting angrier every time he showed up.

-------- -------------- ------------ ----------- -------- ----- ----------- ---------- -------- -------- ---

Robin walked into the newly remodeled living room of the Titans Tower as he flipped through the day' mail. The others were scattered throughout the room, BeastBoy and Cyborg playing a video game, while Terra and Star looked through magazines on the couch.

"Hey guys, we got a letter from the mayor of Jump City." Robin said as he put the pile of mail on the kitchen table, and took the letter from the mayor as he sat down on the couch. BeastBoy and Cyborg only mumbled a few words that sounded like whatever before they were completely focused on their game again.

"Friend Robin! You must open it and read the words upon it to us." StarFire said as she looked up from her fashion magazine, a thrilled look upon her face.

"Let's see…" Robin said as he opened it and pulled it from the envelope. Quickly reading it, Robin was a little surprised. "Hey guys, the mayor of Jump City is having a party with the mayor of High City, so that they can sign a document of some ort, letting both police forces work together. The mayor has invited us to the party which will be held in High City next week."

"Awesome!" BeastBoy shouted as he won the game.

"Does this mean that we get to go to a festival?" Star asked, slightly confused. Although the alien girl had been on earth for over seven years, she still didn't understand very much.

"Yes Star." Terra said, her mind whirling. They were going to High City. That's where Raven was. She's going to freak when she finds out. Then again, what were the possibilities of them seeing one girl out of a population of 200,000 people?

"So we game?" Cyborg asked grinning.

"Definitely." Robin said as he went to go call the mayor and accept the invitation.

---------- --------- ------------ ---------------- ------------ ------------- ---------- -----------------

It was two days after the Titans received the invitation that they arrived in High City. They had decided that they'd get their clothes for the party, which was three days away, in High City instead of in Jump City.

The Titans arrived at the large, beautiful hotel and were escorted to their rooms. They were being paid for by both the mayors, as were their food and clothes that they had yet to buy as a show of good faith in the Titans. Each had their own, two roomed suite, complete with mini kitchen, large bathroom, living room, and bedroom. They had decided to go shopping after they had put most of their things away.

About two hours after their arrival, the Titans headed for the huge mall near the hotel, and began to separate. The guys going to find suits while Star and Terra went to find formal dresses.

"Hey Star, I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Terra asked as she stood from her seat as she watched Star try on yet another of the dresses. The Tamaranian insisted on trying on every dress, in every store. So far, they had been only to one other store, and it had taken around four hours.

"No thank you friend Terra." Star said as she twirled infront of a mirror, wearing a mustard yellow dress.

"I'll be right back then." Terra said rolling her eyes and walking towards the food court. She did not expect to see that 1/200,000 chance person there, but she did.

---------- ------------ ----------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ----------- -----------

Raven had decided to take her children to the mall. It was about three weeks until Christmas, and they had been driving her nuts to go see Santa Claus. Sighing in utter torment, Raven had agreed, and had decided to take them to the mall; else she'd never hear the end of it.

Raven sighed as she walked with the two five year olds, each holding onto one of her hands. She was passing the food court, and heading straight towards the center where the Santa Claus was, knowing how excited the two children were.

"Mommy, can we get something to eat when we're done?" Ren, the more mature of the two asked blinking up at her mother with the same purple eyes as Raven.

"No, I wanna go to the playground!" Jay whined like the more immature self he was. The two had completely different personalities.

"We'll go see Santa, and then we'll get something to eat. After that, I'll take you to the playground." Raven said in a defeated tone as both of their faces lighted up. She looked up from their grinning faces only to see Terra walking towards her. She stopped dead.

What the hell was Terra doing there? Why was she even in High City? Were the others there? So many questions ran in her mind, but she could say nothing as both of her children tugged on her hands and asked her what was wrong.

"Terra…?" Raven said, obviously confused.

"Raven, I'm glad I found you. I have to warn you." Terra said as she ushered the dark haired girl into a secluded coffee shop where both sat down, Ren and Jay also taking seats, Ren sitting on Raven's lap.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked completely shocked.

"We were invited by the mayor to some party. The others are here. They're shopping for outfits." Terra said with a sigh. Suddenly noticing the two confused five year olds who kept looking back and forth between their mother to Terra, to eachother. "Are these them?" she asked smiling at the two.

"Oh, yes." Raven said snapping from her daze. "Ren, Jay, this is Terra. She's an old friend of Mommy's." Raven said moving Ren slightly so that she was more comfortable.

"It's nice to meet you." They said in unison.

"Charmed." Terra said. "They look so much like him." She said looking from one to the other.

"Yes, I know." Raven said as she ordered a coffee from the waitress and asked for some juice for Ren and Jay.

"Wait, what did you say about a party?" Raven asked shocked.

"We're invited to a party. It's in three days at the mayor's home." Terra said, wondering why she cared.

"Da…"Raven was about to curse when she realized her children were there. "Cover your ears." She told them, and both did as instructed, even though she had taught them to read lips. "DAMN!" she shouted, severely annoyed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Terra asked bewildered.

"Me and Teresa are going to that party!" Raven shouted again, her anger flaring.

"Oh dear…"Terra said wide eyed.

"I'll just wear a mask or something. I have to go though." Raven said with a long sigh. "If you see me, please, don't acknowledge me." She begged.

"I won't." Terra said with a sigh.

"Thanks. Anyways, we have to go, especially if Robin's here." Raven said picking Ren up and putting her on the ground as she stood.

"Alright, I better go too. Star's expecting me back. She's still trying on dress's I bet though." Terra said standing up.

Raven and Terra hugged briefly, Terra shocked at how much Raven had changed. Saying their goodbyes, Raven briefly told her children they'd come back the next day, and with that, Raven, Jay, and Ren went out the exit. While Terra went back into one of the clothing stores.

---------- ----------- -------------- ------------ ---------- ----------- -------------- ------- -------------

(dark music) Hehehehe….yes, I'm evil, I know…I'm glad that some of you were able to figure out that Robin was the father in the last chappy….And yes, I finally remembered that it was an ultrasound, two hours later…heh…anyways, guarantee next chapter will be a doozy…wait, did I just say doozy? I must be loosing it…anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry, I will be continuing my little chats at the end

P.S. Sorry that I didn't write the birth and all longer, I was just kinda in a rush and I wanted to get the last part in, hope you all can forgive me…(begs forgiveness)

---------------- ------------------------------------

Terra: Now wasn't that interesting?

Star: I do not understand what your meaning is.

Raven: Oh great….

BB: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Raven: Now what?

BB: (shuts up) uh…nothing…heh…uh….

Raven: (gives death glare)

BB: Honestly…

Terra: You honest? Don't make me barf! (Is laughing)

Raven: (rolls eyes and chases after two year old in diaper.)

Robin: Heh, I'll just be leaving..(tries to sneak out.)

Cyborg: (taps Raven on the shoulder and points at sneaking off Robin)

Raven: (is pissed) Oh no ya don't. You got me into this mess, and you'll stay in it.

Robin: (shrieks as is picked up by giant hand and strapped to chair)

Raven: Now, watch them…(walks outta the room.)

Robin: (looks at Ren and Jay.)

Ren & Jay: (grin evilly)

Robin: Oh shit….

---------------- ---------------- ------------------ -------------------------------------

You know I'm evil….

-DHM-


	6. Song Birds

Hey everyone, I'm glad everyone likes it. I was a bit surprised to have 48 reviews for 5 chapters. lol. I'll reply to all of your reviews at the end of this chapter, thank you all SOOOO much, I love the reviews, especially since they're all so nice…(grins evilly and begins to write next chapter…) I wonder how long I should make this chapter….

Disclaimer: I wish, but life is so cruel and I only get my wish when I find shooting stars…

------ ------- ----------

Chapter 6: Song Birds

It was finally the night of the party, and while Raven and Teresa dropped off Ren and Jay at Terry's, the Titans were getting ready for the party as well.

The Titans were all wearing their newly bought clothes as they entered the limousine to go to the mayor of High City's home. The ride was only about a half hour, and they arrived, surrounded by photographers. The swarming photographers blinded them with the flashes from their cameras as the group of five was escorted into the large mansion.

Upon entering, they were surprised to see how large and beautiful the mansion really was. They were escorted further into the living room, where a large group of twenty or so people was already gathering. The Titans decided to mingle, and began getting into deep conversations with the other guests.

Terra and Star began to speak with both of the mayor's wives, while Cyborg began talking with another car lover. BeastBoy was speaking with a group of animal lovers. Robin was busy chatting with the head of the police forces and the mayors to notice who walked in next.

---------- --------- --------- ------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --------

Raven sighed as she got out of the limo that Teresa had rented. Raven was still surprised to know that Teresa's father was the mayor of High City. No wonder she had such a nice place.

Teresa smiled reassuringly as she and Raven stepped from the black limo. Raven was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress and her hair was pulled back and done in little ringlets. She had grown her hair out over the years, and it was normally elbow length. She also had more of a tan now, which made her seem less pale, especially with the make up she wore and the plain, silver chain around her neck.

Teresa had on a light blue dress and wore a scarf with it as well. In all, the two women looked fit for the formal occasion, and were escorted shortly after, by Teresa's mother, inside.

Raven had immediately spotted Terra and Star. Star herself was hovering about a foot in the air. She was wearing a red dress similar to Raven's, but with little flowers all over it. Terra was wearing a cream colored gown and she was trying to yank the alien girl down.

Raven sighed as she braced herself, hoping she wouldn't have to face them. She followed Teresa and her even friendlier mother to wear the mayor's were standing. Instantly she regretted coming.

Raven could see Robin, his back turned to her. She also noticed BeastBoy and Cyborg not far off, and Star was dragging Terra towards Robin. Chaos was going to ensue as soon as someone recognized her or said her name.

"Teresa…" Raven said in a hushed voice, and the older woman turned to see what was wrong. She immediately caught the sight of the other titans and her eyes widened in understanding.

"This should be interesting." She whispered back through unmoving lips as they walked closer. They were now but twenty five feet away from where Robin stood.

"Easy for you to say." Raven muttered as her heart started to beat faster, and her palms grew sweaty.

"Teresa!" The mayor of High City shouted joyfully when he saw his daughter.

"Hi daddy." Teresa said rushing forward to hug her father, and Robin moved out of the way.

"Now tell me, who's this?" He asked seeing a nervous Raven behind her.

"Oh, um, this is the friend I told you about who's been living with me and helping me out." Teresa said, purposefully not saying her name. A look of thoughtfulness came over the mayor's face for a moment, then brightened considerably.

"Raven isn't it? It's a pleasure to meet you." The mayor said grinning at having remembered her name.

Raven froze as she saw Robin turn and look at her. The other titans had also stopped and moved closer to see who 'Raven' was.

"Y…ye…yes, it is." She said through quick and ragged breaths, her eyes darted between the looks of her friends and a pleading look to Teresa.

"Friend Raven?" Star asked dumbly as she came forward a bit and finally lowered to the ground. "Is it truly you?"

"Raven?" It was a voiced question between all the guys as they looked at her. Terra was looking at Raven with a questioning look in her eyes as to what she should do.

"Teresa, I'm going to go get some air." Raven said quickly as she turned and practically ran from the room and out into the garden which was located in the backyard.

Robin didn't hesitate as he ran after her. He found her sitting on a cement bench by a fountain, her head in her hands, and she seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Raven, what are you doing here? Where have you been? What happened to you?" Those were only a few of the questions he wanted to ask. He didn't know what to say, so all he did was stand there infront of the girl he had known five years earlier.

"R...Robin…" She said as she looked up, a single tear falling down her right cheek. "I knew I shouldn't have come. I have to go." She said standing and trying to get past him. She couldn't stand to see any of them.

"Raven." He said in a whisper as he grabbed her arms as she tried to push past him.

"Let me go!" She demanded glaring up at him.

"Not until you tell me why." He said with a determined look on his face. She knew that look. It had been five years, but she still remembered that look.

"Ask Teresa. She'll tell you." Raven said finally breaking from his grip and rushing off, ignoring the looks from the other guests as she ran from the mansion and got back into the limo in which she had arrived in and ordered the driver to take her back to the apartment.

--- ---------- --------- ------------ ---------- --------- ----------- ---------- -------- -------- ---------

Robin had gone back into the mansion and had found Teresa. He had asked her, and she had simply sighed as if she was tired of explaining. She told him to meet her at the Pizza Shack the next day at around seven o'clock. She told him she'd explain it then, and not a moment sooner.

Robin and the others had spent the next four hours of the party tense and on edge. They were relieved when they arrived back at the hotel and with a few words they all went to their rooms to think about what had happened and what Robin had said.

Terra was tired, she didn't know if she should tell them, but she decided it would be best to wait until the next day when they would get a better explanation.

-------- ----------- ----------- --------- --------- --------- ---------- ---------- --------- -----------

The next morning, Raven got up for work as usual. Ren and Jay were ready to go spend their Saturday pigging out on pizza. The two five year olds were smiling as Raven and they walked down the street to the Pizza Shack.

Raven let them go play in the back as she began her day long shift.

------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------- ------------

It was around the end of her shift when she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Robin, Terra, BeastBoy, Star, and Cyborg enter the Pizza Shack. They too froze when they saw her.

Ren and Jay had been sitting at a table near her eating their dinner when they noticed the tension.

"Mommy?" Ren asked as she looked at her mother.

The Titans eyes bugged out when they heard the little girl. All that is except for Terra.

"Uh, Terra, can you take them in the back room? It's right through there?" She asked a little wide eyed herself as she went to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Sure." The titans stared at Terra for a moment before they all began to sit down in chairs. There was no one else in the Shack currently, because it was closing time.

Raven walked back towards them a bit, but stopped a few feet away. She sat down in the chair and took a long drink of the coffee.

"Teresa you'll have hell to pay when I get home." Raven muttered when she put the mug on the table she was sitting at. Terra came back out with a tired sigh and smiled reassuringly at Raven before sitting down between her and the other Titans.

"Alright, tell us what's going on." Robin demanded, his eyes hidden behind his mask.

"And who are the kids?" Cyborg asked remembering Ren and Jay. "They're not yours are they?"

"Yes Cy, they're mine. They're the reason I left five years ago. Their names are Ren and Jay." Raven said in a soft, detached voice.

"Yours?" BeastBoy choked out, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Raven said bowing her head in what seemed like defeat.

"You've changed." Robin stated.

"Well, that kind of happens when you get pregnant and have two kids now doesn't it? It's not like you ever helped any in this matter!" Raven snapped angrily.  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one who took off. You could have stayed!" Robin yelled back angrily. Both were now standing and glaring at eachother with murder written in their eyes.

"What's it supposed to mean? You really don't remember do you?" Raven asked disbelieving. She looked over at Terra, shaking her head in anger and annoyance. Raven mumbled a few curses under her breath as she disappeared into the back room for a moment and then returned with Ren on one hip, and Jay flying behind her.

"Ren, Jay, meet your father." Raven spat bitterly as she glared at Robin.

There was a sharp intake of breath at this, and every one quieted and stared either at the two children, Raven, Robin, or between all four.

"Friend Raven, surely you lie. She does not speak of the truth does she Robin?" Star asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No StarFire." Raven said coldly.

"Mommy?" The twins asked looking up at their mother uncertainly.

"M…Mine?" Robin asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, we have to go _home." _She added extra emphasis on the word home as she stalked past the startled Robin and the other Titans and out the door. She stopped half way out though and turned to say, "Yeah Robin. A little word of advice, don't get drunk." She laced her words with venom as she exited the Shack and walked out into the crisp December air and made her way home.

Robin and the others sat there for a moment until Star finally said, "How could you Robin? I thought we were the equivalent of a couple?"

"How…how…" Robin stuttered still in shock.

"You're an asshole Robin. All you can do is sit here and ask how, while Raven has gone through hell." Terra started as she stood and stalked towards him. "Do you know what she's sacrificed for _your _children? She's had to live a completely different life, and you being your self centered arrogant self, all you can do is think about yourself. You make me sick." With that, Terra left the titans staring after her in surprise.

"So does this mean that Raven left because of Robin." BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah it does." Cyborg replied quietly.

---------- -------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --------------------

(cackles evilly) I have such an evil personality….well anyways, I'm glad all of my reviewers enjoyed it so far…interesting is it not….wait until the ultimate plot squeezer that is yet to come…maybe at the end of next chapter. I might leave you at a cliffhanger….hmmmm….anyways, here are the replies you wanted:

---------- ---------

**Review Replies:**

**Ginny-Hates-Them**: I had a really hard time picking their names…it was murder…glad you like them

**Nevermoretheraven**: Yes, I am evil…hehehe…well anyways, glad you enjoy my story.

**CreatorOfKitty**: Yes, I had to put in the whole BB making fun of Raven because she was pregnant…it felt wrong not too

**Twobirdslover:** As you can see, I answered your question with this fic.

**Everyone else:** I plan on finishing this story after a major twist which will probably take up maybe three chapters…so enjoy…

--------- ------------ ----------- ---------- ------ ---------

Robin: I'm a father…

BB: Da..da..da((laughs))

Robin: (smacks BB with frying pan)

Cyborg: You should've known better BB.

BB: I don't know who's worse, Raven or Robin

Ren: You really are an idiot.

BB: Huh?

Jay: Definitely

BB: Hey, be quiet you little pipsqueaks

Jay&Ren: (glare)

BB: Why does everyone get mad at me?

Raven: Because you provoke people to much.

Jay&Ren: May we?

Raven: Be my guest…

BB: SHIT!!!!!!!!

Jay&Ren: (laugh happily as they watch BB fly around the room being repeatedly shot with mini lightning bolts on his butt.)

---------- ----------- --------- ---------

You know you love me…And hate me…

-DHM-


	7. Protection

Sorry it took me so long….enjoy….

Disclaimer: Do not own, and it's not like I have anything of value…

Chapter 7: Protection

Raven smiled as she watched Ren and Jay play on the slide at the park. Terra had gone to get some ice cream while Raven stayed to watch her children. It had been several days since the incident at the Shack. She hadn't seen any of the other Titans except for Terra who had been staying with them at the apartment.

"Here you go." Terra said as she walked up and handed a cone full of vanilla ice cream to Raven. "Hey guy's, I got ice cream!" Terra yelled, and immediately the twins started running towards them.

"Thank you Auntie Terra." They said simultaneously as she handed them each a cone of vanilla and chocolate. The two then went off to eat it on the swings.

"So I guess I'm an auntie now?" Terra said laughing.

"Of course you are." Raven said laughing. She watched her children finish their ice cream before going back and playing on the slides again. Raven had never realized or cared to remember how awful her childhood had been. She had seen so many suffer and die, her being the cause for some of it before she had become a Titan.

Raven leaned back and relaxed. It was a peaceful day and the weather was just right. Terra would help her out for as long as she decided to stick around, and if none of the other Titans came around, everything would be fine. Life had been much more hectic over the past few days, and the dark haired girl was relieved that it was finally calming back down.

"Now what do we have here?" came a chillingly cold voice. A shadow appeared behind Raven and a gust of wind picked her up and sent her flying before she could react.

Terra jumped from the bench and turned to face AfterShock who had also moved so that he was between Terra and Raven and the two children who were looking scared as they watched their mother stand, her eyes seeming darker than they'd been in five years.

"AfterShock, what do you want?" Terra demanded, eyes glaring icily at the villain as she picked up a few rocks and let them hover beside her.

"So you're AfterShock?" Raven asked, a hint of sarcastic fear in her voice. "You pissed off the wrong person buddy." She muttered as her eyes grew dark and she whispered three words she hadn't in over five years.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A steel pole flew from out of no where and began attacking the villain. Raven floated into the air, her eyes fixed dangerously on AfterShock.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said in mock terror. Grinning wickedly, he pulled out several ball shaped objects and tossed them at the two girls. Two were nets which trapped both of them to the ground. Raven's shot out electricity when it touched her, and she hissed in pain as she lay trapped on the ground. Terra was in a similar position, but she was unconscious from the lack of air. Terra's net had constricted around her, cutting off her air supply and rendering her unconscious.

Three other balls were bombs. Two of which hit Raven, and the other one missed. Raven was now bruised and bloody, while Ren and Jay watched on in horror, too afraid to even call out. One more ball remained. It struck Raven, and instantly she felt her powers being drained.

_How is this happening? It can't! I can't lose…what about Ren and Jay?_ She thought frantically as she felt herself slipping into a black void of exhaustion. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her breathing was becoming ragged. Her dark purple eyes finally closed, her last sight was AfterShock grabbing her two unconscious children and disappearing. _Ren…Jay…._

-------- -------------------- ------------ ------------ ----------- ----------- -----------------

Raven woke with a start and seemed to jump up in the bed she had been placed in. Her entire body ached and her head spun dizzyingly as she felt gentle hands lower her back down onto the bed.

She tilted her head just enough to the side to see Robin. Her body stiffened in alarm, and then she took a better look at her surroundings. She was in her room at the apartment where she and Teresa lived. She could see BeastBoy sleeping on a chair in the corner, and Robin was looking at her intensely.

"You…" She managed to say with a bit of anger and hatred as she turned her head to face away from him. She was mentally and physically drained. She remembered her children being taken and fear gripped her immediately. Were they alive? Were they dead? She had no idea, and only one thought scared her the most. She couldn't protect them.

"You've been out for two days. We were beginning to think that you wouldn't." Robin said sitting down in the chair he had been sitting on before she had awoken so abruptly. "Terra's alright, she woke up yesterday and she's recovered pretty well." It was obvious he was nervous to speak to her, knowing she could blow him up or kill him, but the truth was, she was too weak to even move very much.

"Ren…Jay…"She managed to get out again, worry in her eyes and voice as she looked over to him with the unspoken question.

"We don't know." Robin said looking away, not even being able to look at her. "We haven't found AfterShock. You need more rest, go back to sleep." He said as he breathed out a heavy sigh.

As Raven drifted off into another endless sleep, she heard him mutter, "I'll find that bastard and I'll…" But she couldn't stay awake, and she drifted off to sleep.

-------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ---------- --------- ---------- ---------- --------------

I know it's REALLY short, please forgive me, still waiting for comp to get fixed….-DIES WITHOUT COMP-

Love ya all, (Ducks flying rotten tomatoes)

-DHM-


	8. Her Children and the Setting of the Sun

Sorry for the LONG wait everyone. My first case of SEVERE writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will get me back on track. –hides from flying objects aimed at head- Don't kill me-shrieks and hides behind the TT gang- Help….

p.s. If you saw the latest TT episode, you should know that that is my fav yet…just a random thought.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be wasting my time saying I didn't

* * *

_Previously_

Raven woke with a start and seemed to jump up in the bed she had been placed in. Her entire body ached and her head spun dizzyingly as she felt gentle hands lower her back down onto the bed.

She tilted her head just enough to the side to see Robin. Her body stiffened in alarm, and then she took a better look at her surroundings. She was in her room at the apartment where she and Teresa lived. She could see BeastBoy sleeping on a chair in the corner, and Robin was looking at her intensely.

"You…" She managed to say with a bit of anger and hatred as she turned her head to face away from him. She was mentally and physically drained. She remembered her children being taken and fear gripped her immediately. Were they alive? Were they dead? She had no idea, and only one thought scared her the most. She couldn't protect them.

"You've been out for two days. We were beginning to think that you wouldn't." Robin said sitting down in the chair he had been sitting on before she had awoken so abruptly. "Terra's alright, she woke up yesterday and she's recovered pretty well." It was obvious he was nervous to speak to her, knowing she could blow him up or kill him, but the truth was, she was too weak to even move very much.

"Ren…Jay…"She managed to get out again, worry in her eyes and voice as she looked over to him with the unspoken question.

"We don't know." Robin said looking away, not even being able to look at her. "We haven't found AfterShock. You need more rest, go back to sleep." He said as he breathed out a heavy sigh.

As Raven drifted off into another endless sleep, she heard him mutter, "I'll find that bastard and I'll…" But she couldn't stay awake, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 8: Her Children and the Setting of the Sun

Raven fully woke up three days after her first visit with the land of the conscious. She was still tired and exhausted from what had happened, but her mind was not on her pain or any of her old friends. It was on her children. Ren and Jay still had not been located, and Raven was spending as much time as she could scouring the city streets.

The entire team was on edge, and Raven would continuously glare at anyone who even dared mention rest to her. It had been a little under a week since the twin's kidnapping, and AfterShock had yet to tell the Titans what he wanted of them by stealing Raven's children.

* * *

Raven stared out at the lake as the water lapped at the shore. Her mind on the other hand was not on the beautiful sunset, but on the two innocent faces that clouded her mind.

"Where are you?" Raven said, her voice almost cracking at the wave of emotion that swept through her. She tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear as the wind blew gently from the lake. She could sense Robin walking towards her from where he and the others had been sitting in a semi circle thinking and discussing their next course of action. They all already knew what Raven's plan was. Find and kill AfterShock.

"Rae?" Robin asked stopping four feet away, wary to approach her. "You don't look so good, I think you should rest for awhile." He stated as if he knew everything, though sympathy and understanding coated his words. Ren and Jay after all, were his children as well.

He had said the 'R' word, and although she had several nasty things to say, she truly was too tired to say anything except for letting a tired sigh pass her lips.

"Robin…"She began but stopped, unsure of how she should talk to him still. Robin walked towards her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Raven, let's put the past behind up and work on getting them back safely. I know we've had an interesting past, but what's important now is them." His hidden eyes seemed to say his words were true as she looked back at him and closed her eyes.

Raven felt defeated. She could do nothing for her children until she found out where they were, and neither could anyone else. Up until then, Ren and Jay had become her entire life, and she wanted more than anything to hold them again. She could feel the gazes from the other Titans on her back as she faced the ever darkening sky as it became more and more golden.

Terra, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and StarFire all watched with slight smiles on their faces, all that is except Star Fire. She was severely pissed off about Robin and Raven's 'little' relationship. She was angered by the fact that it was still evident that the two, even after seven long years, were still in love with eachother.

"I wonder if they even realize it." Terra said as she snuggled up next to BeastBoy. Cyborg nodded his head in agreement as he cast a glance at Star who seemed to be ready to kill everyone in sight.

"I don't think so." BeastBoy replied as the two watched the sunset. Terra and BeastBoy both looked at Cy who had nudged them and inclined his head towards the brooding Tamaranian.

Terra paled as she looked at BeastBoy and knew that trouble was going to come sometime in the future, and there was little anyone could do to stop it. The three calm Titans decided it best to ignore her for now and enjoy the chance to relax as they watched the sunset.

Raven and Robin were still up on the small hill on which Raven had been standing. Robin had moved a little closer, but was taken aback when Raven suddenly whirled on him and began sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. Robin had never seen this side of the dark haired girl before. She seemed more innocent and fragile than ever, and her entire body shook with her sobs.

"Shhh." Robin soothed as he rubbed her back and circled his arms around to hold her comfortingly. He rubbed her back calmingly until her crying had died down to a few hard breaths and her body was trembling.

"I can't take not knowing what's happening to them." Raven said in a tiny voice. She felt safe in his arms and warm. A 'feeling' she had not felt in a very, very long time. Looking up into his face, she watched him rub a few tears from his eyes as well as he laid his head gently on top of hers and they stood like that until the sun had finally set.

* * *

It was the day after the sunset where Raven had cried like she had never done infront of the others when the Titans received an anonymous letter, which was obviously from AfterShock.

Raven found it lying by the door of the apartment she shared with Teresa. Opening it she quickly read over it before she let out a small cry for the others to come in quickly. Robin saw her shaking hands and took the letter from them and began to read aloud.

_Dear Titans,_

_I suppose you are worried about the two little ones. I suppose you want to know why they were taken and what I have in mind for them. Well, for your personal information, they have not been harmed in any way, and I am quite impressed with their 'abilities'. _

_I wish to speak with you all tonight at the park. There's a small fountain at the north entrance, and a side path that leads to a clearing. I will meet you there at midnight. _

_I do not intend to harm them, so you may cast your fears aside. I will bring them with me, but I must ask that you bring something as well. It is called the MDT. It stands for Microscopic Device Telescope. I have quite a fascination with the stars and such, so I would appreciate it if you could get it for me._

_For now I must go. The children are hungry and I'm sure they won't mind having take out. I will meet you tonight in the clearing. DON'T be late._

_Yours truly…_

Raven looked nervous and anxious as she sat down on the couch. Robin seemed excited and nervous as well. Terra and BeastBoy were exchanging glances, and Cy was busy looking at the still furious Star.

"We'll go get the telescope." Terra volunteered. "Star will you come with us please? I'm sure you know much more about the galaxy then we do." Terra said sweetly.

"Of course friend Terra." Star said although she was holding back a glare. Star walked from the living room to the door and opened it with a little too much force and waited for the others.

Once Cy, BeastBoy, and Terra were out, Star glanced at Robin, glared, and slammed the door. Robin sighed, ignoring her rage, and went to sit down next to Raven who was shaking.

"They're alright." Robin said as he moved closer and hugged her tightly. The sudden feeling of not wanting to let her go gripped him, and he held her tighter as if she were the only thing he had.

"I know." She said shakily as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just won't believe they're alright until I see them."

"I know. It's going to be alright. We'll get them back. I promise." He said as he rubbed her back like her had done the night before. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to them or you." He said with emphasis on the word 'you.'

A half an hour went by, and it was just turning ten o'clock in the morning when the phone rang. Robin leaned over to the table and answered. It was Terra, saying that they would be gone for about five more hours, and to not expect them back until three or four, but that they would have the MDT.

Robin went back to his position with Raven resting her head on his shoulder and slowly, after a few minutes of quiet, the exhausted, dark haired girl fell asleep.

Robin felt her breathing slow and now slight shaking stop and smiled, knowing she had fallen asleep, getting the rest she so desperately deserved. He had no choice but to stay with her because of the two, small hands gripping his shirt, not allowing him to leave. Instead, he gently laid down against one of the couch's pillows and brought her up next to him.

Within a few moments he himself found he was drifting into a pleasant sleep as Raven snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth.

* * *

Raven woke up after having a very comfortable three hour nap. She found herself in a compromising position with the boy wonder and cringed at the thought of anyone walking in on the two of them together.

Raven was neatly tucked into his arms as the circled her waist, and her leg had also entwined itself with his, making her blush at their close contact. She really didn't want to move from that position. The feeling of safety made her snuggle a little closer, enjoying his warmth as his hold on her waist tightened and she found herself tucked even closer to him.

Robin finally woke after the feeling of a nice dream had evaporated, only to be replaced by the feeling of warmth against his body. He opened his eyes, only to meet the soft lavender of the girl tucked neatly against him who was blushing beyond normal recognition.

"Raven." He stated with a small smile. She blushed even more and tried to look anywhere but at him, but found it impossible.

"Robin…we uh…"She stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"Rae, I never told you this, but even after seven years, I still love you." He murmured as her head snapped quickly to look at him, her eyes wide and confused with the feelings.

Raven had only shown love to Ren and Jay. She had no idea how to express it to others. The motherly role had come completely natural to her, and she enjoyed the presence of her children, but she had no real words to describe how she felt around Robin.

When she had seen him after seven long years, all she could feel was hatred and anger, but deep down she had known she felt something else. Relief? Happiness? She hadn't known what to call it so she had ignored it. But since then, that feeling had caught fire and grown larger with each day that they spent together, and now Raven could only call it the beginnings of love.

She had always cared for him more than the others, and the thought of him ever getting hurt had always caused her to become stronger in battle with various villains, but now it seemed like she was weak and helpless, and could not do a thing to stop the feelings she experienced.

In the end, her only reply to him was a small, simple smile and a small, but passionate kiss that expressed to him more than words ever could.

* * *

Okay then, I hope you all enjoyed it. –Is hoping that after reading there would be no more flying objects- Once I started it and got a good ¼ the way along, it all started to flood back, so I think that there shall be more….hehehehe…I was thinking of having the others walk in just after he said I love you, but I had to give all you crazy pple who have been wanting a little more to go on a chance to experience that whole one sentence…heh…oh well, I hope you enjoyed, and now without further ado, the thing you have all been dying for….-drum roll-

Raven: Well you really are more of an idiot than I thought.

Robin: What do you mean I'm an idiot?

Terra-watches amused, knowing full well as she glares at BB-

BB-thinks- Why is she looking at me like that?

Cy-rolls his eyes at the mini soap opera-

Star-continues glaring from back of room-

Raven-ignores others and glares at Robin- What do you think it means?

Robin: I don't know, that's why I asked!

Raven-eye twitches-

Robin-gulps-

Raven: It means that it took you seven damned long years to say three words.

Robin: Oh-blushes and ducks as objects fly at him-

Raven: Jerk…

Robin: Which words would those be? I am sorry? Or I love you?

Raven-Eye twitches as she hurls objects at the fleeing Robin-

Truly devious and destructive,

-DHM-


	9. Louder Than Words

I figured since it was in such high demand that I'd end all of your sufferings…-cackles evilly- sorry it took so long again…especially at such a touching ending…any way, if you forget then here's a little look into the end of the last chapter…

* * *

**Previously:**

When she had seen him after seven long years, all she could feel was hatred and anger, but deep down she had known she felt something else. Relief? Happiness? She hadn't known what to call it so she had ignored it. But since then, that feeling had caught fire and grown larger with each day that they spent together, and now Raven could only call it the beginnings of love.

She had always cared for him more than the others, and the thought of him ever getting hurt had always caused her to become stronger in battle with various villains, but now it seemed like she was weak and helpless, and could not do a thing to stop the feelings she experienced.

In the end, her only reply to him was a small, simple smile and a small, but passionate kiss that expressed to him more than words ever could.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Louder Than Words**

Raven and Robin had separated after their kiss, and Raven had taken to hiding herself in the kitchen, the rosy color of her usually pale cheeks hadn't diminished even though they had separated almost an hour before. The other would be back any moment, so she had decided to make a snack for everyone.

The front door opened, and Raven could hear the voices of the others as they came in, Terra was happily talking about the telescope, and she could hear Cy talk about how boring and un-technological it was. Raven didn't care though. All she wanted was to have Ren and Jay in her arms again. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to them.

"Where's Rae?" BeastBoy asked as he flopped down onto the couch and flipping on the TV.

"Yes," Star clearly gritted out between slightly clenched teeth, "Where is _friend _Raven?" Her innocent eyes held a darkness to them as she glanced around, her voice had been forced into a friendly tone.

"I'm here." Raven said coming out with a bowl of chips and tray of drinks, on it was a cup of tea for herself. She set it down on the table, and was disgusted when BeastBoy began swallowing the food down without chewing.

"We got it Raven!" Terra cheered happily as she plopped down on the couch and smacked BeastBoy over the head as he started choking. Raven smiled, a soft sigh passing her tired lips.

"Good." She said as she went to get the note and read it over, so as not to miss any details…

_Dear Titans,_

_I suppose you are worried about the two little ones. I suppose you want to know why they were taken and what I have in mind for them. Well, for your personal information, they have not been harmed in any way, and I am quite impressed with their 'abilities'. _

_I wish to speak with you all tonight at the park. There's a small fountain at the north entrance, and a side path that leads to a clearing. I will meet you there at midnight. _

_I do not intend to harm them, so you may cast your fears aside. I will bring them with me, but I must ask that you bring something as well. It is called the MDT. It stands for Microscopic Device Telescope. I have quite a fascination with the stars and such, so I would appreciate it if you could get it for me._

_For now I must go. The children are hungry and I'm sure they won't mind having take out. I will meet you tonight in the clearing. DON'T be late._

_Yours truly…_

Raven sighed again as she read this. She was so worried and anxious to see Jay and Ren, that it was almost eating her up inside. Taking a calm and steadying breath, she looked up from it to see StarFire glaring at her, and Robin watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" He asked walking over and taking the letter from her to read it himself once more.

"I'm fine." She said softly, though inside she was pure chaos. Robin took note of her worried and tired expression. They wouldn't leave for the park for at least another hour and a half, taking in consideration what the note said, _DON'T be late. _

"Why don't you go lay down for a while? I'll wake you when it's time to go." He urged her gently, knowing she wouldn't want to, but her stress level would only rise if she stayed awake, worrying. Then again, he doubted that her dreams would be much different.

"I'm fi…" She started, but stopped when she noticed the concerned looks everyone except for Star was giving her. Deciding it best not to argue, she simply nodded, and walked to the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Immediately after the door closed, Cy turned to Robin.

"So what'd you two birdies do while we were away?" He acted innocent, but he knew what he was implying.

"We…uh…we…talked." Robin stuttered out, trying to figure out what to say as his face slowly reddened.

"Uh-huh. You know, lying isn't good for the heart." Terra grinned wickedly from her seat next to BeastBoy.

"Well then, you know what they say," Piped in BeastBoy, "Actions speak louder than words." Everyone looked at BeastBoy, him actually having said something remotely intelligent for once.

"So if that is the case," Terra said, ignoring the dirty looks Star was giving BeastBoy, "Then how'd these 'words' go?" He grin was pure sneakiness as she grinned at the boy wonder.

"Uhm well, I think she doesn't hate me anymore." Robin said sheepishly.

"Really?" Terra asked with complete sarcasm.

"Yeah Terra, I think he's serious." BeastBoy said grinning stupidly.

"So much for being intelligent." Terra muttered as Cy broke out into laughter.

Star had been quiet up until now, but she had kept that dirty and angered look. "I think that we should not trust Raven. She has lied to us before and for all we know, she is working with this Shock of After."

Terra rolled her eyes. She was getting fed up with the jealous routine StarFire had developed. "Oh go get a life!" She shouted angrily.

Everyone froze and turned to look at Terra, confusion written on their faces. Terra merely glared, obviously annoyed, at Star.

"Star, we know you like Robin, but you gotta get over it and move on." She ground out through clenched teeth. Star merely glared at her once before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked sticking her head out from her room, her hair slightly ruffled. "I heard shouting and a slam. Where's StarFire?"

"Star got pissed when I told her the truth. She'll be back and hopefully with a better attitude." Terra said leaning back into the pillows of the couch.

"Alright…" Raven said, a bit unsure. Her gaze flickered to Robin, and immediately a blush came across her features. Without another word, she ducked back into the room, leaving a smiling group of Titans and a very embarrassed wonder boy.

"Well, it's true what they say." Cy stated, amused.

"Actions do speak louder than words." Terra finished for him, knowing perfectly well what he had been about to say.

Robin looked away, a small, happy smile on his face as he thought of Raven.

* * *

Raven: Glad we got out of that position

Robin: Definitely…

Raven: Wait, I thought I knocked you out?

Robin: BeastBoy found me and decided to see how many ways didn't work to wake me up…

Raven: Oh, poor baby….-cutesy voice-

Robin-gulps knowing this attitude isn't a good sign-

Raven-smiles innocently-

Terra: There they go again!

Cy: Get a room guys.

Raven: What in hell is that supposed to mean!

Cy: Exactly what I said.

Robin-blushing-

Raven-eye twitch- I would appreciate it if you took your implications elsewhere…

Cy: Where the hell else is there to go?

Terra: I got a bad feeling about this…

Robin: Oh shit…-grabs Terra and hides-

Raven: You can go to trash heap…-smiles evilly- So ideas belong on one…

Cy: I was told to always speak the truth…-defends self proudly-

Raven-eye twitch- Don't even go there Robo Boy

Cy: What did you just call me-eye twitch-

Raven: Robo Boy….-looks bored and starts filing nails-

Cy: You…you…you-is angry-

Raven-looks up from nails and states simply- Me.

Cy-blows a fuse-

* * *

Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the short comic. I know how you all always love to read it, so there it is, long just like last chappy's sorry to make it short, but I got school tomorrow….

Don't know if it's possible, but getting eviler every day….

-DHM-


	10. New Beginnings

Okay folks…I'm back and updating…I hope you like this chapter. On my b-day, the 29, I'm going to give you all a present. I'm going to update and add 3 chapters to each of my stories, unless there's an ending, which just might happen….so I have-counts- 24 chapter to write…yippee! So anyways, happy b-day to me, and happy reading to you Until then though I don't think I will be updating any other stories…I won't have time…although it's a miracle I have spring break starting this upcoming Saturday…so yeah, I'm just babbling. If you're even reading this, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Review Replies:

**Erika: **They are ¼ demon, since Raven is ½, and Robin is full human. No, they don't have the gems.

**KnightingGale: **I loved your review. It made me smile. Thank you and everyone for the compliments

**Febreese: **They are identical in a sense. Most people think identical twins can sense things with eachother. I should know, my mom is an identical twin...hehehe… They look similar though. If you want a more accurate description, there's one in one of the earlier chapters.

**Everyone Who Wanted Me To Update: **Well, as you can see, I updated…hehehehehe

**K.C. Whitestar: **HAHAHAHHA…I love that. Inuyasha's necklace is awesome. My fav episode of all time is when Kagome gets all pissed and tells Inuyasha to sit live fifty times when he has the bolder in his hands above his head. It's HILARIOUS…so yeah…heh…

**twobirdslover: **It's okay if your review sucked. I'm just glad you like Mirror. Honestly, I wouldn't get mad if I got yelled at by someone who hated the story, but surprisingly, the only story I've ever been yelled about are my Hellsing because in my opinion, the annoying freaks who can't read, think I was completely off character, when I stated several times that things were different…so yeah…the only time I get mad is when people don't read and then yell about something that's there in black and white…heh…just crazy rambling's…

* * *

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Raven watched nervously for any sign that AfterShock was there, but he wasn't. They were nearly an hour early, and Raven's nerves were completely on edge as she listened for every tiny sound. All she wanted was to see her children.

Glancing over at the pacing dark haired girl, Robin sighed. He knew how she felt, although he was keeping it inside. His gaze constantly flickered over to the path that led into the clearing. They had been there for a half an hour, and were still yet a half an hour early. He hoped AfterShock would show his ugly face soon. StarFire had not returned after her tantrum, and none of the Titans really cared at the moment. She knew where to find them and where they were staying. They figured she'd come back in her own time.

Terra watched Raven pace and look up constantly. She felt awful that there was nothing she could do to help ease her friends' worries. The blonde cast a glance at the quiet BeastBoy. For once, he had nothing to say. Cyborg on the other hand had his eyes fixed to his arm clock. Terra knew that they were all on edge and nervous, wondering if Ren and Jay really would be returned to them.

At that thought, AfterShock appeared. Ren and Jay were walking slowly behind him, an odd bracelet on each of their wrists. Raven made to attack AfterShock, but the villain shook his head as he pulled out a remote.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want them in pain." His grin widened when Raven, her anger blazing, went to stand next to Robin who squeezed her hand in assurance.

"We got want you want, now release them." Robin's voice sounded strange to him. His voice was calm, yet his entire body was nervous and jumpy.

"Oh goody." AfterShock acted as if he was a child at Christmas time.

"Here." Robin said placing the large rectangular box on the ground, keeping his eyes on AfterShock.

"Oh thank you very much. And for my part of the bargain…" He said as he pressed a button on the remote, and the bracelets snapped open and fell off. Both children looked momentarily at the bracelets on the ground, and then raced past AfterShock to jump into Raven's outstretched arms as she held them tight.

Robin sighed in relief, not knowing he had been holding his breath.

"I want you to leave and never bother us again." Robin said glaring at AfterShock.

"Now why would I do that?" AfterShock asked innocently as he picked up the telescope.

"Because." Robin began, but Raven cut in, "I will kill you." Her voice was deadly quiet, and her gaze had turned from loving and happy as she gazed at her children, to angry and dark as she gazed at AfterShock.

"Oh." Came his weak reply before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That was interesting." Robin replied quietly as he turned to face Raven and his children.

Raven looked calmer again, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she continued to hug her children.

"Did he hurt you?" Raven asked as she held her children out infront of her two look them up and down.

"No mommy." Ren spoke up, her eyes innocently gazing at Raven.

"He was weird though." Jay spoke up as he looked at Robin and then at Raven.

Raven sighed in a great relief. "Jay, Ren, I've never properly introduced you to your father." Raven said looking up at Robin who smiled gently at her.

Ren and Jay looked at Robin with solemn eyes, watching him as he knelt down infront of them.

"Daddy!" They shouted simultaneously as they leaped into his arms.

Robin was taken aback as he nearly fell over at their sudden weight. Grinning happily, he hugged them tightly, his eyes flickering to Raven who was trying hard not to cry, but failed as a single tear slipped down her face.

"Alright kids. Don't strangle your dad. It's time we introduced you to your mommy's friends." Terra said walking over and helping pull the twins off of Robin.

As Terra took Ren and Jay to meet Cyborg and BeastBoy, Raven stood and walked to the edge of the clearing, trying furiously to keep the tears from falling. Robin stood and followed her, his eyes soft as he came up behind her, and turned her around to face him.

Raven looked up at him, her eyes still hiding the tears she wanted to shed. "I…I…" She tried to speak but could not.

"Shhh." Robin said smiling, "It's okay now. They are both safe, and nothing's going to ever happen to them again." He said as he gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips that left her looking at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I'm so confused though." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest as he held her.

"It will be all right. I promise." He whispered as he held her until she fell asleep. Lifting her bridal smile, he walked over to the others who were ready to leave.

"What's wrong with mommy!" Ren and Jay asked, both of them obviously scared for her.

"She fine." Robin said smiling, "Just tired. We should let her get some rest. We can go home now, and we'll all talk in the morning." He directed this last part to Cy, Terra, and BeastBoy. They nodded knowing what he meant, and they all got into the limousine waiting for them outside the park, Raven snuggling in close to Robin.

* * *

Raven woke early the next morning to find herself on a soft bed. Her bed. Forgetting how she got there, she shot up and jumped from the bed and rushed out of her room, an odd scene greeting her as she looking into the living room and kitchen.

Terra was making breakfast with BeastBoy, who kept insisting they use tofu. Cyborg was fixing the TV, and Robin was sitting on the ground playing with Ren and Jay, both children smiling widely.

Raven just stood there for a few moments as the previous nights activities flooded her mind. Robin saw her and smiled.

"Good morning." He said as Ren and Jay raced over to her to give her hugs.

"It's nearly noon." Cyborg corrected from his place by the TV.

"So what?" Robin said laughing as both children raced back to continue playing. "Feeling better?" He asked standing and walking over to her.

"Yeah." She said with a yawn. "What time is it?" she said making her way to the couch and plopped herself down.

"Eleven." Robin said following her. He seemed nervous, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing his nervousness.

"I need you to see something." He said casting a glance at Cyborg's chuckling back, and the quickly glancing away Terra and BeastBoy.

"Sure…" Raven said hesitantly as she stood and let him lead her near the window that looked out over the bay near her home.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked looking out the window.

"Like you." Robin replied, his nervousness slowly dying away.

Raven blushed and hid a smile. What he did next shocked her beyond all words.

Robin bent down on one knee, and Raven could feel the eyes of everyone on her back, even Ren and Jay's.

Robin pulled a small black box from his pocket and offered it to her as he opened it, and Raven's heart stopped.

"Will you marry me?" Robin asked, as the simple diamond ring glistened in the sunlight reflected off of the bay.

Raven's eyes widened, and she could say nothing for a few moments. She looked up hesitantly from him to see Terra, Cy, and BeastBoy all grinning at her, while Ren and Jay smiled happily and nodded their heads vigorously.

Looking back at Robin, her eyes tried to gaze into his, but his were masked. Noting her small frown, Robin smiled and pulled his mask off. Two brilliant blue eyes met her violet ones. She had longed to see the eyes she had seen only once before. She saw the love in his gaze, and with a small nod of her head, she muttered the one word both would always remember.

"Yes." She whispered as he grabbed her and swung her around, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

So…how did everyone like the ending? I wasn't going to have him propose, but you really can't have a good family without a proposal now can you? I'm so cheesy...hehehehe….anyways, if you're reading this, I have a question for all of you…

* * *

I have already started a new Witch Hunter Robin fic. My first. I want to know what type of story I should do next. Please review with your answer:

1)A sequel to Mood Swings – already have an idea

2)Another TT fic – no idea yet

3)A Samurai Deeper Kyo fic – no idea yet

4)Rurouni Kenshin fic – already have an idea

5)Hellsing fic – no idea yet

6)Gundam Seed fic – starting a plot in my weird little head

7)DNAngel fic – Definitely have an idea (most likely will do anyways, since there's no enough Dark/Riku fics)

8)Inuyasha fic – no idea yet

9)Witch Hunter Robin fic – just started a fic, first chapter up. No other idea…

10)Cowboy Bebop – already have an idea

11)Other (This applies to other animes I have listed in my profile)

* * *

I hope you will all review and vote. I'm sorry I didn't do my short little dialogue with the characters this time, but I figure my mushy ending makes up for it

Anyways, please vote. As I said, I will probably do a DNAngel fic no matter what because there are simply not enough Riku/Dark fics, let alone active and updated ones…then again, I shouldn't be talking, but if you don't already know, I'm adding three new chapters to all of my stories for my b-day which is the 29. So, I'll be adding them in like two weeks… my b-day, your presents…hope you enjoyed

Plotting evil deeds,

DHM-


End file.
